Videl had a crush
by DBZGT34589 101
Summary: I'm kind of bad at summaries though. It is a day at OSH. Videl feels something about Gohan. Does Videl had a crush on him? and what's with Goten and Trunks doing in OSH? find out. -One-Shot-


This is my first fanfic so don't sue me.

This fanfic is dedicated to my friend ISSV and JLTD.

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or any of its character (but I wish I did). This story is made-up of the author's imagination only.

Some characters here are kind of OOC.

"Talking" _thoughts _

**Videl had a Crush **

In a beautiful day, Videl landed her copter on the rooftop of OSH. _I hope I'm not late yet. _She ran downstairs to go to their first class and then finally there it is their classroom. She swung the door open and only to found out that the class had just started.

"You're just in time miss Videl; you may go to your chair now." Their philosophy teacher told Videl. Videl nodded in response. She ran up to her chair beside erasa and sharpener's chair.

"Hey Videl, Where's Gohan?" Asked her bubbly friend.

"He is not here yet?" Asked the raven-haired girl.

"Come on Videl, I know there is something between you and Gohan! You can tell me!" yelled Erasa as Videl blushed and the whole class turned to see who was yelling that disturbed their lecture.

"Miss Erasa, Is there something you want to share with the whole class?!" Asked their Philosophy teacher, irritated.

"No sensei." Erasa apologized as their teacher resumed the discussion.

She sat down. "Come on Videl stop lying." Erase whispered to Videl but it's more likely a quiet talk.

"Like I said Erasa, There's...**THUD!**" Videl was cut off as the door burst open and Gohan entered the room.

"My boy, you are late for about twenty minutes…., I understand that your one of my top students but if you will keep this as your habit, you will get a deduction on your grades." Their sensei warned Gohan as Gohan apologized and walked up to his seat beside Erasa's.

_What does he think he is, warning Gohan like that… wait a minute what am I thinking. Why do I keep thinking like that, I don't have a crush on Gohan…..? Am I? _Videl kept arguing with her thoughts for a couple of minutes until she snapped back to reality.

"Videl, Videl, Earth to Videl…" Erasa kept on poking her raven-haired friend.

"Whoa, what happened?" Wondering what happened as she looked at her blonde friend then on the corner of her eye, she saw Gohan and then she turned away and blushed.

"Well after Gohan get a warning from our sensei you started to wander on your thoughts." the blonde-haired guy (sharpener) explained while rocking his chair.

"Yeah Videl! And Videl is that sunburn or are you blushing?!" Erasa told Videl while winking at her with hearts in her eyes. Videl blushed some more at her friend's comment and hid her head behind her book. Videl took a glance at Gohan and saw that he was staring at her curiously. Videl blushed some more and now her face was redder than a red tomato (if that is possible).

"I knew it Videl, you had a crush on Go…**BBBBBRRRRRIIIIINNNNNGGGGG!**" Erasa was cut off by the bell. _I almost had you there Videl. One moment, you will admit to me that you had a crush on Gohan._ Erasa promised to herself with an evil smirk.

Videl hurried to go to her locker. "Phew…What a relief." she gather the things necessary to bring for her next class but unfortunately Videl's luck run out, in her next class her friends, Sharpener, Erasa and Gohan were on that class too and was already sitting in their seat. _Could this day get any worse? _(And Videl was right!) As Miss Hamilton entered the classroom, everyone settled down.

"Okay now class, I'm going to pair you for our activity today, in this activity you will have your partner in the opposite sex." Miss Hamilton instructed and the class had gone wild except for Videl, who only groaned and Gohan, who remained clueless to what's going on with the class.

"Kami, why is that…, this day is against me?"Videl questioned Dende then took a glance at Gohan. _Looks like Gohan is still clueless with what's going on here…. He looks cute when he is clueless…. Wait a minute?! Where did that came from?!_

_Uuhhhh Videl! _A voice spoke to videl.

_What the heck, who are you and what are you doing in my mind? Asked Videl, confused._

_I'm your feminine side and I only talk to you if you had problems or emotions towards a boy._ Replied her feminine side.

_What's that suppose to mean?_ Asked Videl, more confused than before.

_Come on girl, you know that you had a crush on Gohan... _her feminine side said.

_No, I don't have a crush on him! _She yelled at her feminine side.

_Are you sure? _Asked her feminine side.

_Yes! _She replied to her feminine side.

_If you're sure? Why did you think that Gohan is cute a while ago?_ Asked her feminine side that is now gaining the upper hand.

_Ugh! Will you just get out of my mind already! _Videl yelled at her feminine side, irritated.

_How can I get out of your mind? I'm part of your mind! _ Replied her feminine side and now gained the upper hand.

_**UUUGGGHHH!**__ Just stop bothering me! _Replied Videl and was now boiling mad.

_Okay Videl, whatever you say…. _Replied Videl's feminine side as the voice vanished.

Then she snapped back in reality.

"Videl, Videl, Videl are you there?" asked the teenage boy that her mind was arguing about.

She blushed but gathered enough courage to speak "Yeah I'm here." She spoke with a low voice.

"Uuummm… Videl it looks like everyone had their partner and it looks like you and I are the only ones who don't have a partner so…" Gohan looked at the ceiling.

"So what?" asked the raven-haired girl.

"Ummmm can you be my partner in this activity?" Gohan then turned away to hide his face so Videl will not see him blush. Videl still blushing from before, now blushed some more and now her cheeks was as a red tomato.

_Did he just say that he wants me to be his partner in this activity? Did he? Did he?! _Videl was now overwhelmed with joy.

_See I told you that you had a crush on Gohan! _The other side of her mind yelled inside of Videl's head with happiness in its voice.

_**OH! **__Just shut up!_Videl replied to her feminine side annoyed.

20 seconds later, Videl recovered from that unusual event and replied to Gohan."Sure Gohan." She said to him with her usual voice but deep inside she was bursting with joy. Gohan on the other hand was wearing his usual happy smile but deep inside he was as happy as Videl was, Joy bursting inside him. It was unknown to both of them that there are eyes watching them.

_That's definitely another proof that you had a crush on Gohan, Videl. _Her bubbly friend watch both of them (Gohan and Videl) with a devilish smirk.

"Okay, is everybody paired up?" asked Miss Hamilton.

"Yes Sensei!" replied all the students.

"Now what you are going to do is to construct four paragraphs at least three sentences per paragraph in a one whole sheet of paper. On the first paragraph, you should write about "why did you choose he/she as your partner in this activity?", on the second paragraph, you should write about "what do you know about your partner?", on the third paragraph, you should write about "what do you like about your partner?", and on the last paragraph, you should write about"What do you feel about your partner?". Instructed Miss Hamilton. "And also this activity will be easier to the pair that already had a relationship with their partner. And also don't worry that you should share this to the whole class, you will just share this with your partner and me." Miss Hamilton reassured the class. Many pairs are relieved especially Gohan and Videl. "

"You may start to write your paragraphs now. You are only given 20 minutes to write that." As their Miss Hamilton finished the last word in her sentence, everybody started to write their paragraphs.

~*-*~ Meanwhile at the Son's household~*-*~

"Now boys remember what I've told you just locate Gohan's ki and observe what he's doing and if he is with a girl. Okay?" Chichi instructed Goten and Trunks.

"And what will you give us in return if we do that?" Asked the purple-haired kid.

"Yeah mom! What will you give us?" asked the kid that really looks like his father, Goku.

"Ummmm, I will give you some treats. Okay?" replied Goku's beautiful but scary wife.

"Okay!" replied the two chibis in unison. The two boys ran as fast as they could towards the door leading outside and as soon as they reached outside Trunks flew right away and Goten was left behind.

"Hey Trunks! It's not fair; I don't know how to fly!" Asked Goten, feeling left behind.

"**Duuuuuuhhhh!** Use the Flying Nimbus!" The purple-haired kid told his friend, annoyed.

"Yeah, I forgot about that! **FLYING NIMBUS!" **Goten called the Flying Nimbus and the yellow cloud appeared. Goten hop on the yellow cloud.

"Okay Trunks I'm ready to go!" Goten yelled to Trunks.

Chichi ran to the door and yelled to the two boys. "Be careful you two!"

"We will mom!" replied the mini-Goku as they took off towards Satan City.

"They're growing up so fast…. I wish you could see your son growing up Goku or just meet him." Chichi told herself with tears in her eyes.

~*-*~ At Grand Kai's planet ~*-*~

"Hey Goku, for a dead guy, you sure eat a lot." King Kai told Goku with disbelief all over his face.

"What can… you say…. King Kai, I… just… love to… eat." Goku replied to King Kai while his mouth is full.

"And seriously Goku, don't talk when your mouth is full." King Kai scolded the pure-blooded saiyan.

"Sorry…" Goku apologized.

"Good" King Kai replied.

"Hey King Kai, you know what, I am really wondering what Gohan had become over these years…" Goku told King Kai while thinking hard.

"Huh? What's the matter Goku?"King Kai asked Goku.

"Well I forgot how many years it has been. He…He… well you see King Kai I am kind of bad at counting numbers."Goku told King Kai while grinning a goofy grin and scratching the back of his head in a usual Son fashion.

King Kai fell anime style after knowing that Goku doesn't know how to count numbers. "7 years." King Kai told Goku while trying to stand .

"Yeah I forgot about that. Thanks King Kai." Goku told King Kai.

"Hey Goku hurry up. We are going to start training now… we don't have all day you know." King Kai told Goku.

"Okay..." Goku told King Kai then munch all of his food.

~*-*~ Meanwhile at OSH ~*-*~

Twenty minutes had passed by. "Okay now class, the 20 minutes that I had given to you are up and you should now exchange your paragraphs to your partners." Miss Hamilton instructed her students.

Videl exchanged her paragraph to Gohan's. Videl read first paragraph and it says:

_I chose Videl to be my partner because she is one of my friends even though she thought that I'm mysterious and she is desperate of uncovering my secrets but nevertheless for me she is one of my friends even if for her I'm not one of her friends. I also chose Videl because we also eat lunch together with our friends Erasa and Sharpener. I adore her for being a crime-fighter._

_You thought that for me, you are not my friend? Ohhh, your wrong Gohan, you are one of my friends in fact, for me you are not only just my friend. _Videl thought.

_So, now you admit it that you had a crush Gohan!_ Shouted Videl's feminine side inside her head.

_No! I! don't! Had! A! Crush! On! Son! Gohan! _Videlreplied to her feminine side with a voice that as loud as a thunder inside her head.

_Is that so… Why did you think that for you he is not only just your friend just a while?_ Replied her feminine side.

_**DDDDUUUHHHH!**_ _That only means that he is not my friend because he is one of my closest friends. _Videl replied to her feminine side. While Videl was arguing with her thoughts, Gohan, on the other hand, was reading Videl's paragraph and it says:

_I chose Gohan to be my partner because he is the only one left that doesn't had a partner. But nevertheless, he is one of my friends even though he is a geek. We hang out and eat lunch together along with Erasa and Sharpener._

_I guess she didn't like me at all. _Gohan thought with sadness all over his kind and pure heart. Meanwhile Videl is still arguing with her feminine side. 

_Whatever you say Videl…._ Replied her feminine side.

_Let's just get on to the paragraph already! _Videl replied.

After that intense conversation with her feminine side, Videl proceeded to read the second paragraph while Gohan was trying to forget the feeling that Videl doesn't like him.

Gohan's paragraph says:

_I know about Videl is that she is the daughter of Hercule Satan. She fights crime in her spare time and she is smart and beautiful though, I also noticed that she likes to eat __Caesar salad and, a type of Japanese pancake called Okonomiyaki. She is also left handed, she is rich and a kind of tough and a tomboyish character._

_Did he just write the word "beautiful"? Did he?! Did he?! _ Videl was filled with happiness and bursting with joy inside her mind but on the outside, she remains like nothing's going on with her mind.

_Now! That's another sign that you had a crush on Gohan!_ Videl's feminine side told Videl.

_Like I said before! I don't have a crush on Gohan! And will you just stop …._** BBBBRRRRIIIINNNNGGGG!**

The bell that signalling their recess interrupted Videl's conversation with her feminine side.

"It looks like we are out of time to finish this activity…well then, pass all your papers to me." Ms. Hamilton commanded her students.

"Yes sensei!" the students responded. The students handed their papers to Ms. Hamilton and race towards the canteen.

~*-*~ Meanwhile… ~*-*~

"Hey Goten do you know who that girl is?" the purple-haired kid asked his friend.

"What girl?" asked the mini-Goku.

"The girl that Gohan's with earlier." Asked Trunks.

"Maybe that girl is Videl!" Shouted Goten.

"How do you know that Goten?" the purple-haired kid asked, with a confused look.

"Last night, I heard Gohan yelling Videl and I don't know what Videl is, so I thought that it was a food but when I told mom about it, her eyes started to form like hearts then afterwards she told me that it was a girl then that's why we are here. He...he..." Goten told trunks while scratching his back and grinning a goofy grin.

"Explains…. Let's just keep watching Gohan." Trunks told the mini-Goku.

"Hey Trunks let's get some food... I'm starving!" Goten's stomach grumbled. Trunks throw a capsule to Goten.

"What's this Trunks?" Goten asked Trunks with a confused look. Trunks walk towards Goten and grabbed the capsule and pressed the button on top. Then a huge table with Foods on top appeared.

"There…" Trunks told Goten.

"Thanks Trunks!" Goten told Trunks then started to munch down his food.

"That will keep you busy… I'm going to watch them now." Trunks told Goten and proceeded to watch on Gohan.

~*-*~ Meanwhile at OSH ~*-*~

Gohan was munching his food then the bell rang. "Time already?" Gohan stood and started to walk towards his locker then he gathered the things necessary to bring for his next class then he started to walk towards his next class. When he arrived at his next class, Videl along with Erasa and Sharpener were already there. Then he walked towards his seat then afterwards their biology teacher came in.

"Okay class, settle down, today you are going to learn about the Solar system." Every student in the classroom groaned except Gohan then their teacher started his lecture. Gohan took his notebook and started to take notes about their teacher's lecture.

~*-*~ Meanwhile… ~*-*~

"Hey Trunks, what are they doing?" the mini-Goku asked Trunks.

"They are just listening to their boring sensei." Trunks told Goten then he yawned.

"Ummmm okay." Goten told Trunks.

"Hey Goten, it's your turn to watch them." Trunks told his friend.

"Is it Trunks?" Goten asked.

"Yeahhhh…." Trunks told Goten while smirking.

"Okay!" Goten told Trunks with a happy voice. Then Goten started to watch Gohan and Trunks was relaxing.

"This is the life….. Hey Goten, I'm going to take a nap." Trunks told Goten while letting a big yawn escape his mouth.

"Okay!" Goten told trunks with a cherish smile.

~*-*~ 1 hour and 30 minutes later ~*-*~

"**BBBRRRIIINNNGGG!" **as soon as the bell rang their biology teacher exited their room and their Physics teacher entered then their teacher started her lecture. Everybody groaned except Gohan then they resumed their catnap except for Gohan and Videl. Videl was watching Gohan in the corner of her eyes while Erasa was pretending to be napping so she could spy on her raven-haired friend. Gohan was listening to their teacher's lectures, attentively.

~*-*~ 1 hour and 30 minutes later ~*-*~

"**BBBRRRIIINNNGGG!**" as soon as the bell rang half of the students stampeded towards the small door of their classroom while the other half were awakening from their three-hour catnap. The first one to be awoken was Videl followed by Erasa and Sharpener. Videl groaned while stretching her arms then she noticed Gohan arranging his things then a look of disbelief covered her face.

"Hey Gohan, how did you stay awake the whole period of listening to our sensei's lecture?" Videl curiously asked Gohan.

"He he, well, that's how dedicated I am to my education…he he" Gohan told Videl with his typical Son grin while scratching the back of his head in a typical Son fashion.

"Hey Videl why did you asked that question? You already know he's a ne…" As soon as Sharpener almost finished his sentence, Erasa hit him on the stomach. Sharpener coughed.

"What was that for?" Sharpener asked Erasa then he coughed.

"For treating Gohan like that." Erasa told Sharpener, crossing her arms then a stomach grumbled. (Guess who.)

"Hey guys, can we eat first before you argue some more? I'm starving." Gohan told them then his stomach growled. The three of them fell anime style.

"Hey Gohan, where did you put all that food you eat?" The three of them asked Gohan in unison, trying to stand.

"I don't know…he…he…" He told them then wearing the typical Son grin and scratching the back of his head in a typical way. The three of them fell anime style. AGAIN.

"Can we eat now?" Gohan told them.

"Okay." They told Gohan, trying to stand.

"Let's go!" Gohan shouted as they walked towards their eating place. Their eating place was under a big tree. They sat there and eat their lunch. When they pressed the button on the top of their capsules then appeared their lunches but there is really something that caught their eyes, Gohan's small lunch. (Yeah right!). They were dumbfounded when Gohan started to chow down his small lunch.

"Disgusting…" Sharpener told Gohan in disgust while Erasa and Videl were watching in awe to Gohan with eyes that are big (and round) as a big plate then the three of them started to eat. After 3 minutes, Gohan was finished with his small lunch.

"BURP! Ahhhh that food was good."Gohan told his classmates. The three of them were dumbfounded.

"How did you finish all that food in just 3 minutes!?" Sharpener asked Gohan.

"He…he…. I just love to eat…he…he…" Gohan told them then the three of them fell anime style. AGAIN.

(That must be painful…imagine they fell anime style three times.)

"Right, why do we even bother to ask, the answer's obvious…" They told Gohan unison then they continued munching their lunch. Gohan, after putting away what's left with his lunch, he started reading a book. (Note: in my story Gohan is always bringing with him his book when lunch time.)

After 5 minutes, they are finished eating their lunch then they put away the remains of their lunch. They have 50 minutes before their next class so they decided to chitchat about their lives; however Gohan is still reading his book.

45 minutes later they decided to go to their next class before the bell rang, as they walk towards their classroom, they chitchat about their elementary lives.

"Hey Gohan can you stop reading your book for a second and join our talk?" Erasa told the eighteen years old half-saiyan. (But according in the series he is physically 17 but due to the 1 year training in the hyperbolic time chamber, he is 18.)

"Ummmm…. Okay…" Gohan replied.

"Alright, our genius joined our conversation!" Erasa shouted then the whole people in the corridor watched the four of them. Gohan blushed.

"Where will we start our conversation….let's see…uuuuummmmm…BBBRRRIIINNNGGG!" Erasa was thinking hard, when the bell rang.

"Time already?" Erasa Questioned them, frowning.

"I guess we should hurry now to our next class." Gohan told them.

"Right." The three of them told Gohan in unison. They hurried up to their lockers then got all their necessary things then they headed out to their next class.

~*-*~ Meanwhile ~*-*~

"Hey Trunks, I'm hungry." Goten whined.

"Here!" Trunks thrown a capsule to Goten. Goten then pressed the button on top. (Note: Goten already knew how to do it because Trunks demonstrated how it works it earlier.) Goten then started to chomp down the foods then later on, Trunks joined him.

"BURP!" The two little boys burped.

"Now I'm full!"Goten told his buddy.

"Me too!" Trunks told his buddy.

"Now let's resume watching on Gohan."Trunks told Goten.

"Right!" Goten told Trunks.

~*-*~ Meanwhile at Grand Kai's Planet ~*-*~

"Hey King Kai can we stop for a minute, I'm famish!" Goku told King Kai while brushing the dirt from his Gi then his stomach grumbled.

"Since when does your stomach ever been full Goku." King Kai told Goku, and then he chuckled.

"Did you get it Goku; your stomach didn't ever become full? HAHAHAHAHAHA!" King Kai laughed so hard that he rolled in the ground.

"He…he… right." Goku laughed uneasily. After 20 minutes of laughter King Kai recovered from his own Joke.

"Alright let's go and get a bite to eat." King Kai told the pure-blooded saiyan. They soon headed out towards a table with a mountain of food on top of it and of course, Goku started digging it. King Kai watched in awe while his eye was as big as a bike's tire then King Kai started to eat. After 2 minutes, Goku finished his lunch.

"BURP! That was good!" Goku told King Kai patting his stomach.

"What! You already finished your mound of food?" King Kai questioned Goku in disbelief.

"Yup!" Goku told King with his typical Son grin and scratching the back of his head in a typical fashion. King Kai fell Anime Style.

"After 30 minutes we will start our next training session." King Kai instructed Goku.

"Right!" Goku replied.

~*-*~ Meanwhile at OSH ~*-*~

"Their mathematics teacher started his lecture and the class was catnapping except for Gohan, Videl, Erasa and Sharpener. Gohan was listening attentively to their teacher and was taking notes. Videl was pretending to be catnapping and was watching Gohan sneakily. Erasa was also pretending and was watching her best friend closely and was trying to hide her giggle when she saw Videl was watching Gohan sneakily. Sharpener, on the other hand was rocking his chair and gotten jealous when he saw that Videl was watching Gohan sneakily.

~*-*~ 1 hour and 30 minutes later ~*-*~

"**BBBRRRIIINNNGGG!**" The bell rang and their mathematics teacher exited the room and their history teacher came in.

"Good afternoon class, today we are going to discuss about the history of our country." Their teacher started her lectures and the whole class begun their catnap except our four favourite students. The four of them was doing what they are doing in their mathematics class.

"Hey guys do you know the history of love?" our favourite bubbly student asked the three of them.

"I don't know." The three of them replied in unison.

"Ohhh. That's okay." Erasa told them frowning.

~*-*~ 1 hour later ~*-*~

"**BBBRRRIIINNNGGG!**" The bell rang and the students cheered up, it's time for their gym class, the class that they are waiting for. Gohan hated this class for he knows that this class can reveal a little of his power like when he jumped about 30 feet from the ground on his first day of going to school.

Sharpener and Gohan headed towards the men's locker room and Erasa and Videl headed towards the women's locker room.

"Hey Gohan are you excited of our next activity on our gym class?" Sharpener asked.

"Not really." Gohan replied with a sad expression.

"Why not?" Sharpener asked, curious to know the answer.

"I'm just not in the mood for sports today." Gohan replied.

"Ohhh." Sharpener replied.

"And Gohan, stop messing with my girl, everybody knows he is mine…. Or I will beat you to a pulp." Sharpener warned our favourite half saiyan. (How dare he?!)

"You mean Videl; I'm not hitting on her, promise." Gohan replied to Sharpener nervously.

"You better not, I'm watching you." Sharpener warned Gohan. AGAIN. (How dare he?!)

"Of course I will not…. Why would I?" Gohan told Sharpener nervously. _Wow...how could Sharpener thought that I am hitting on Videl, I don't had a crush on Videl, Am I?_ They soon arrived at their locker room and they started changing their clothes.

~*-*~ Meanwhile at the Women's locker room ~*-*~

"Hey Videl, I had a question in my mind that I am eager to ask you." Erasa told her friend excitedly.

"What is it?" Videl asked.

"You had a crush on Gohan aren't you?" Erasa asked Videl, eagerly wanting to know the answer. Videl blushed.

"No way! Where did you get that question Erasa?" Videl asked her bubbly friend, blushing hard.

"Admit it Videl, its obvious!" Erasa told Videl winking.

"No its not...ooops I shouldn't have said that!" The words that slipped from Videl's mouth made her blush and now she is as red as a red tomato.

"AHA! I got you!" Erasa shouted and all the girls in the women's locker room turned to see them. Videl blushed so red that now she is redder than red tomato. Videl then covered Erasa's mouth and drag her to a place where they were the only ones there. She then look around if anyone was there and hopefully no one was there. She then removed her hand from Erasa's mouth.

"Now Videl start talking about you know what." Erasa told Videl happily.

"Could we skip that topic up?" Videl asked Erasa, irritated.

"Just for now I will but tomorrow I will not." Erasa told Videl winking.

"Right… let's just go to our gym class." Videl told her best friend. Erasa nodded in response. They soon headed out. When they arrive at the gym, Sharpener and Gohan were already there, they waved at them then they headed towards their direction. A few minutes later, their gym teacher arrived.

"Okay class today, you will be stunned about the news that I'm going to tell but our principal wants that today we will play a game that is not about running, jumping or other physical activities but about intelligence and strategies, we will play the game of chess." Their gym teacher announced. There are some groans and boos that can be heard but of course Gohan like, he can try not to hide his superhuman strength for it is not a game of strength that they are playing but a game of intelligence.

~*-*~ 1 hour later ~*-*~

"Wow Gohan you had beaten all of us!" One of Gohan's classmates cheered. Gohan only blushed a light shade of red.

"Amazing!" The only word that their gym teacher can say. All of Gohan's classmates were dumbfounded and their mouth was as big(and round) as a monster truck's tire.

"**BBBRRRIIINNNGGG!**" the ringing of the bell made all the students and their gym teacher back to reality from the world of astonishment. The students ran into their small classroom except for our four favourite students.

"Hey Gohan let's go!" Erasa called Gohan.

"Coming!" Gohan replied.

They walk towards their small classroom. When they arrived, Gohan told them that they go and get going and leave him behind. As soon as he is the only one in their classroom, he ran towards the rooftop of OSH, transformed into his Great Saiyaman costume which he admired and says that it was cool while others think that it was ridiculous but still he was a respected hero. He flew up above the city and checked if there were any crimes going on.

"No crimes over her…. Maybe the criminals are tired of doing crimes." Gohan told himself.

When there was nothing, he flew towards the direction of Mount Paozu and only half way there when he stumbled to his little brother Goten and his best friend Trunks.

"Hey big brother! How is school?" Goten greeted his brother cheerfully.

"Perfectly fine." Gohan answered his brother.

"why is it fine? Is it because you are paired up with a girl named Videl?" Asked Trunks smirking.

"Where did you get that idea? Did mom sent you to spy over me?!" Gohan asked, anxiously wanting to know the answer.

"You got it!** Gohan and Videl, Sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G, first comes love, then comes marriage then comes Gohan with a baby carriage!**" Goten and Trunks answered then teased Gohan then they flew as fast as the speed of light while Gohan was chasing after them." Come back here you two! right now!" Gohan pleaded.

When they got home they reported this to Chichi. After hearing this, Chichi started chanting about grandchildren. Gohan was too late to stop them and only climbed to his room. He laid on his bed and a couple of minutes later; he drifted off to sleep and dreamed about Videl.

Goku on Grand Kai's plant was also listening to what Goten and Trunks told Chichi then he smiled. _So Gohan found his mate. Good for him._ Goku thought.

"Hey mom can we have our treats now." Goten asked her mother.

"Sure son. Here." She handed the two of them some treats then they ran outside, they sat in a tree then started munching their treats.

~*-*~ Meanwhile on the Satan mansion ~*-*~

Videl arrived at her home.

"How was school sweat pea?" Mr. Satan greeted his daughter.

"School was fine dad. I will go now to my room dad, I'm kind of tired from our school's activities. " Videl told his Father.

"Okay sweat pea." Mr. Satan replied. After her conversation with her father she climbed in her room, laid in her bed, in a few minutes she drifted off to sleep and she dreamed about her crush and how will it feels like kissing him.

- The End -

Author's note: Hey guys do you like this fanfic? If there are some things that went wrong just PM me or leave a review. I'll appreciate that. I'm kind of working another fic now. Sorry for making this fanfic too long to make, I'm kind of busy for the past weeks.

PLEASE REVIEW!

THANK YOU FOR READING!

ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU!


End file.
